Discarded
by amalik1701
Summary: Pilot of a story about Nico. He finds half bloods and takes them to camp but what happens when he falls in love.


**My idea is to add more description to the story and hopefully make it better all round. This pilot will be from Nicosia POV and that's why I tried to use more formal language. I'm going to try and adjust my writing style for each character. I would greatly appreciate any feedback. Am I putting too much description in?**

Nico POV

Monsters. Everywhere. I have never seen so many. Mostly cyclops'. They never used to come to this part of the forest, that's how I know there is a demigod somewhere. Or something else. But I wanted to know, it's like they say curiosity killed the cat. I heard a cyclops bellow, and crouched behind a rock praying to the gods I hadn't been spotted. I counted to ten like I did in any situations like this. It was only at 9 I realised that I'm too far away for them to be able to smell me and let's just say a cyclops' eyesight is... less than average. I decided to "man up" and stood up, this was my first mistake. I realised all my previous realisations were incorrect as a cyclops stood metres from me. He had his single eye trained on me and I'm 98% sure I saw him lick his lips. He sprinted at me (though it was more of a clumsy jog) and I hesitated. I unsheathed my weapon, the process agonisingly slow, and than poof. Dust.

I faintly saw the outline of a girl from behind the dust. She looked so beautiful, that was until the dust settled and I saw her clearly. Her clothing was in tatters, her brown hair clumped together with dirt and her whole body looked as if she hadn't had a meal in weeks. For a moment me and her both stared at each other, her in disbelief and me is awe. I could tell that she was disappointed in her rescuer. Most people love that knight in shining armor crap but I was quite the opposite. I was like the horse to the Knight, not as valiant but could take you to where you needed to be. I'm not sure who she was, I'm not sure whether to introduce myself but I am sure that the forest was crawling with Monsters and we needed safety. And from the look in her sad brown eyes she did too.

"Stay close stay silent and I'll get you out of here" I whispered as quiet as I could. The mystery girl nodded ever so slightly, but I barely saw as I had already started moving. We moved fast through the forest, not saying a word to one another. I knew where we were going but I got slightly lost on the way. I'm not sure if she didn't notice or just didn't say but as soon as we hit the stream that I was looking for I saw her drop. I wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep or food or the run combined with both but she was out cold.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to leave her by herself but she needed food. I went out looking for berries but I ended up seeing a rabbit. I think I spent at least 20 minutes chasing it through the woods until I thought the berries would be good enough. But the time I got back it seems she woke up and washed off in the stream.

"Hi I'm Nico" she seemed to have no words and just stared at me.

"This is where you say your name" she still didn't respond, I don't blame her gods only know what she has been through

"Uh thanks for saving me back there"

"You saved me" she whispered. Her voice seemed to feminine for he girl I saw kill that cyclops.

"Well, maybe I did. I figured you would be hungry so I brought you some berries."

"Thanks" she whispered.

"Uhh... I'm from a place called camp half blood. We take in special people who um.. need protection" I kept stuttering though the words were clear as day in my head.

"I know I've already been told. One of my parents is a God."

"Y...yes that's why I have to get you back there... to camp half blood."

"How far is it?"

"We are close to the end of the green area. We should see some civilisation soon. When we get there we can stay at a b and..."

"How long?"I understood her eagerness but her rudeness was uncalled for

"We will be there by tomorrow."

"We should move"

"You need rest"

"You don't know what I need now let's go" I obliged, the girl wanted to go.

"If you pass out again I'm leaving you"

"And I wouldn't blame you" after this the silence started again. And this girl had shot me down so many times I didn't have the dignity to try and talk.


End file.
